Sabor A Caramelo Inglés
by Luisee
Summary: Alfred comía unos ricos caramelos, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar algo aún más dulce y adictivo. */*/Para Akari Yumei/*/*


**Summary**: Alfred comía unos ricos caramelos, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar algo aún más dulce y adictivo. */*/Para Akari Yumei/*/*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso sin fines lucrativos, para hacer feliz a mis amigas.

**Pairing**: UsXUk/ Alfred X Arthur.

**N/A**: Para la linda Akari Yumei, ella es una gran AMIGA y la adoro :3 ojalá te guste. La la la la!

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

*******~ Sabor A Caramelo Ingl****é****s ~*******

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

—Ha ha ha ha—reía el chico de lentes, estaba en casa, sentado, viendo una de las tantas buenas películas que tenía, pero lo que lo hacía reír no era la televisión, eran los caramelos que se llevaba a la boca, uno tras otro, dulces y ricos, caramelos que le encantan.

Alfred no imaginó que le podrían volver a gustar de esa forma tan… descomunal, pero llevaba varios días comiendo sin parar. Bolsa tras bolsa de macizos caramelos de colores brillantes. Amaba las hamburguesas, las papás fritas y toda clase de comida chatarra… pero desde niño los dulces y chocolates de todo tipo lo habían llevado a los excesos.

Aún tenía en su mente los regaños de Inglaterra, diciendo que no comiera porquerías, intentando que comiera repulsiva comida prepara por algún chef inglés. Bien, ahora él era independiente, y los regaños ya no eran desventajas, sólo hay que ignorarlos.

—Inglaterra… —murmuró, por un instante, en la mente del joven apareció la imagen de Inglaterra, derrotado y… sacudió la cabeza, eso no venía al caso, no debía recordarlo. Era algo bastante absurdo.

Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte era alguien que no necesitaba de nada. Después de su independencia Jones quiso seguir al lado de Arthur, como amigos, pero él no quería verlo ni en pintura. Con el tiempo el sentimiento se hizo mutuo. Y ahora sólo se llevan la vida peleando.

—Mmmm… —degustó un caramelo, pero lamentablemente era el último de la bolsa, y esa bolsita era la última.

Soltó un bufido, tendría que levantarse e ir a buscar más delicias a alguna tienda, pero por la hora, quizá no encontrara ninguna abierta, después de recordar el pasado lo que deseaba era olvidar con golosinas y chocolates, hizo un puchero tendría que esperar, la mañana no estaba tan lejos, ¿Verdad?

¡Pero quería caramelos ya!

…

—¡Vamos, sé un hombre! —gritó Francia a Inglaterra— ¡Si quieres al idiota de Estados Unidos, haz algo! —el francés se había hartando de escuchar las quejas y los insultos del joven de ojos verdes. No se puede disfrutar de un buen vino cuando está a tu lado un hombre con mal de amores.

—¡No! —gritó a todo pulmón, estaba algo pasado de copas— ¡Ese malagradecido… me lo debe todo… él es quien… tie… ne que…!—se calló, para parpadear e imaginarse una escena en donde él mismo se confesaba a Alfred—¡Bloody hell! ¡Maldito, no me hagas imaginar cosas raras! —se sonrojó como nunca antes.

—¡Mon Dieu!, yo no voy a pasar está vergüenza —hizo referencia a que Arthur gritaba en medio de un reconocido y refinado restaurante. El rubio de cabello largo se levantó, indignado y se marchó, dejando solo a Inglaterra— Mon petit Canadá me espera.

Los pensamientos de agolparon en la pobre y cansada mente de Kirkland, era tan difícil aceptar lo que sentía por Estados Unidos, no podía vivir peleando con él, cuando lo que quería era besarlo.

Por lo menos antes podía estar a su lado, en el presente sólo discutía con él, quizá algo de rencor era lo que su alma alojaba, pero… ¿Qué más debía sentir? Se había enfrentado a muchos problemas y lo único que había logrado era que Jones se independizara, que lo dejara en completa soledad.

Aun así… lo amaba. Incluso aunque Alfred lo odiara, el amor era algo que te lastima dulcemente.

…

—Uumm~ —se quejó Alfred, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, para salir a buscar golosinas, sabía de sobra que no encontraría ninguna tienda comercial abierta. Como el héroe que era no quiso rendirse, haría el intento.

Apenas giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, una silueta se abalanzó sobre él, gracias a su fuerza no se cayó. Pero si abrió los ojos como platos al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, la experiencia fue encantadora, el contacto fue cálido y dulce… más dulce que cualquier caramelo.

Arthur se separó, su mirada se clavó en Estados Unidos, ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Se sintió como un tonto, ahora si estaba metido en problemas.

—Aah, no pienses q-que yo… Estados Un-Unidos ni creas que y-yo… —Fue su turno de sorprenderse, ¿La razón? Muy sencilla, Alfred le tomó el rostro con las manos, y reclamó su boca.

Porque para el chico americano no había nada que fuera más dulce que los labios de Inglaterra, ahora lo sabía. Porque adora las cosas dulces y suaves, pero nada mejor que el único y maravilloso sabor de lo boca inglesa. Por primera vez, algo hecho en Inglaterra le parecía riquísimo.

Desde ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, Arthur había aceptado su amor a su ex-colonia y se había armado de valor, pero la gran potencia mundial que era Estados Unidos también descubrió que su debilidad era el amor y los caramelos británicos.

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

*******~ Fin ~*******

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

**N/A**: Me pasé de flores ._. No está muy basado en la actitud de los personajes, ni respeta mucho los verdaderos hechos históricos pero… está hecho con cariño. Feliz día a todos :"D que le pasen muy bien… Akari Yumei te quiero xD… Review?


End file.
